UCC Kius Darkmoon
Archive Kius Darkmoon Name:Kius Darkmoon Age:546 Race: Elf Nickname(s): Ghost,Ace,Shade,Hawk, The Dark One Class:Specialist Height:6'2 Weight:162 lbs. Eye Color:His eyes unnaturally glow Midnight black. Skin Color: Pale Gray Diety: Balkoth, The God of Death Alignment:Lawful Evil Description: Kius's body is very different from his elven bretheren. His skin is that of the pale gray fur of a timber wolf. His veins glow dark amongst the darkness of the Blackspear Peninsula. His body is trained for combat and hardened by black magics.His face and body are covered by Soul Reaper curse marks that say "Rejoice in death, Life has no meaning, Without life there is no death, I am the shadow in the night". History: Kius was once a child hiding in the fearful cold darkness covered lands that are the Blackspear Peninsula. His family hid in fear from the Naere Overlords. His Father was a great champion whos castle was littered with assasins who wished to kill him. His fathers friends moved him and his family to the blackspear peninsula. Their lives would never be the same again. Even though his life changed greatly it suprisingly was for the better. Without constant politics and going away to war his father was home all the time. Kius learned from his father how to hunt,fish, and live outdoors and track animals and humans. His father also taught him swordsmenship. Really good swordsmenship his father was one of the few best swordsmen in all of norrik. His mother was one of the best rangers and she taught him how to use a bow,make food/herbs,and tame animals. The blackspear peninsula toughened kius up he knew the lands better than anyone. He used to wander around the blackspear peninsula watching over the naeres. Observing their movements/patrol ways. when he was seen he would hide in places the naeres didnt even knew existed. One day he was running from 2 naere guardsmen when he tripped he fell and they caught up. Than from out of the grass a gnoll ambush squad came (5 gnoll marauders 3 gnoll huntsmen 2 gnoll claw fighters and a Gnoll Demonic Scourge(Group Leader)). They slaughtered the two naeres. Kius was scared but they said they meant no harm. They heard from their spies that kius was mischevious and caused problems with the naere's. They had to pull off men from key patrol routes to find him and stop him from stealing supplies. They became friends with kius and thanked him for what he did. One day when kius came back he was getting ready for bed he looked out the window to watch the sunset. He saw in the distance a huge naere raiding party. They even brought savage minotaurs. Kius yelled for his father and showed his dad what he saw. His father got his sword and went out. His father fought bravely but there just was too many. He was badly beaten and his eyes blindfolded and his hands bound. Kius hid in the basement in the corner of the room behind a bunch of barrels. His mother was beaten and interrogated. She didnt reveal where her son was and they took her and brought her near her husband. They ransacked the house. Hours it took they turned that house upside down. They than found the basement doors. They where locked by a piece of wood. They braught a minotaur and smashed the door open and rushed down. They found him and took him also. They beat him the worst of all of them. They where taken back to a major camp. His parents where taken to a different camp and he never saw them again. The camp was very strict under the most fearsome naere chieftain known as Blackthorn. Kius was beaten every day and put to work. Kius always watched them closely. His roomate in the slave huts was a gnoll also. He found out that the gnoll was the chief who saved him when he was younger. The gnolls tribe was killed and put into slavery and he was interrogated for weeks and took torture but finally gave up his position. Later in his time at the camp kius snuck out at night and traveled to a minotaur slave camp. He snuck in and secretly got the keys from the sleeping watcher and than killed him. He unlocked the gates but didnt open them. He talked with the chief of all the minotaurs there and they became friends. They made a deal that if he freed them they would help him with a favor. He reluctantly agreed. Kius first killed all the messengers and messenger hawks and cut off any way of the main camp knowing. Than the minotaurs smashed out of the unlocked gates. By the thousands the extremely strong brutes crushed the naere captors and took the camp over executing all naeres.They got their armor and weapons and than they headed off. He snuck back in slept. Next morning while working he took his pick and bashed his watchers head with it. He was about to be beaten when he blew the warhorn. The naeres wondering what he did than the minotaurs charged smashing the gates running through the camp. The naeres where caught off guard and ran "trying to hide scared like the vermin they are!"-Minotaur Chief Blackhoof. They freed the slaves kius and his gnoll friend first but the gnoll was killed in combat by naere chief blackthorn who was very strong in dark magic. Kius fought him and almost won but than he was about to be hit with a dark beam that went through him and everything froze. The world went black and than Balkoth stepped out. He said that kius was unique and very strong with swordsmenship and magic. He told him that kius was not ready to die that he was destined to do something great one day. He made kius a soul reaper giving him the curse of the soul reapers. He than gave him a sword that was balkoths. The power of it was downgraded from its godly status. The bottom of the hilt was a skull resembling the head of balkoth with glowing purple eyes. The hilt was solid black with gold trimmings and deep purple runes all over it. Up the blade it was solid black on the left and right side and deep purple down the middle. The purple part had black runes on it. He than gave him a solid black sheath with gold trimmings and deep purple adornments. The world than came back to him and the beam was dispelled. Kius had the curse all over his body even on his face. Blackthorn was shocked and afraid of the marks on kius's forehead. When kius drew his sword named Drednaught lightning and thunder struck between them. All around the two backed up scared and shocked Blackthorn the most at seeing deaths sword. Kius than clashed with blackthorn. His swords power quickly made due of blackthorn. As he went limp in kius's other hand a black gauntlet with purple trimmings and lining with a half out deep purple orb on it. It was deep purple from the fingertip to the middle of his finger. The rest was black. He forcively pointed his palm at the body and a mini cyclone came out grabbing blackthorns soul and pulling it out sucking it into the orb on the gauntlet. Kius's eyes turned solid black and he turned around and went back to his hut. Everyone wondering what hes doing and scared ran. In the hut was the robe and runed armor. The runed armor had a medium sized purple orb in the middle. It was solid black armor with purple trimmings and lining. It had another gauntlet the same like the one he got with the purple orb. Built onto the armor was a big cloak covering his armor leggings that looked the same like the gauntlets with the orb coming out by the ankle, The armor and cloak had the powers of Balkoth. His hair turned moon white when he wore the armor. He than disappeared in a swirl of solid black. Kius learned of his power and learned to use it. He learned alot about the dark magic and he continued his job for death as a soul reaper. Every time he absorbed a soul or his sword ended someones life the swords power went up alittle bit. He also does assasination jobs and mercenary jobs and bounty hunts alittle bit too. He also looks for artifacts to help him on his way. He works with death and can talk to him and see him when he wishes. Kius travels so much he knows the lands of norrik like the back of his hand. He is very hard to find since he is very fast and doesnt stay in one spot for long. He is very smart and tough. He now searches the lands for a group of travelers he could befriend and one day mabe Go against The Grand Naere Overlord Prime(The leader of all the naeres and has the power of a demigod). The grand naere overlord prime killed kius's family. "The deep hatred in my heart consumes me in shadow" -Kius Darkmoon The_King or Christian109Account Category:User Created Content